


Criminal. Wife.

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Cat Burglars, F/M, Mentioned Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Regret, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Why was Catwoman of all people so distraught by Bruce Wayne's death in 'Big Brother. Dad.'?She had planned to rob Bruce Wayne for everything he had but instead she woke up the next morning and welcomed the breakfast his butler, Alfred, prepared for everyone.She watched as Bruce scolded Tim for leaving his homework till that morning and Tim snapped back something about being distracted by the gala from last night.Dick just laughed saying something about how he'd been the same and not to worry because now he was in his second year at Gotham U so it all worked out.Bruce said thathe'dbeen the same as a child and hewouldworry and Selina couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her.That's when Selina fell in love with him. That's when all her plans fell apart.





	Criminal. Wife.

The first time she met Bruce Wayne, he had been nothing more than a mark to her, her next meal ticket. She had seen him as a job and she had turned on the charm accordingly, getting an invite back to the Manor and inviting him between her legs.

At first he had been boring, like every other rich douche bag in Gotham, talking about his fancy boat and talking about even less when other rich men and woman were there but then a little boy, one she recognised from her research as Tim Drake came and tugged on his jacket. He looked quite little but she remembered from her research that he was actually 15, just apparently small for his age. When his son came to him a whole new side to Bruce opened up, he didn't seem as shallow or as unbearable as he had been and Silena Kyle found herself unable to bring herself to rob him blind as she lay in his bed the next morning.

Instead she pretended to be asleep when he woke up and welcomed the breakfast his butler Alfred prepared for them that morning. She sat next to Bruce and across from Dick Grayson who was in his second year of university at Gotham U and Tim sat next to him scribbling down some last minute maths homework. Bruce shook his head and scolded the boy for leaving it to the last minute and Tim snapped back something about being distracted by the gala from last night. Dick just laughed saying something about how he'd been the same and not to worry and when Bruce said that he'd been the same as a child and he _would_ worry Selina couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her and had her spilling her coffee onto the table.

They had all ended up laughing about it and when the next gala rolled around she was surprised that Bruce called her and asked her if she would be his date. She agreed, vowing that this would be the time that Bruce Wayne got swindled by Catwoman but the next day came and there was no article in the Gotham Gazette and no news on the TV because she hadn't robbed him.

And then he started calling her to hang out outside of galas and parties and Vicki Vale wrote article after article of their outings to restaurants and clubs and soon enough she had become a staple in the Wayne Family. And honestly it scared the crap out of her. People had started calling her Gotham's Princess in honour of Bruce's own Gotham's Prince title, people started speculating on when Bruce would propose, if she would be the one to make playboy billionaire Brucie finally settle down and nothing had ever been more terrifying. 

She was Catwoman, she was a thief and a liar and a criminal and Bruce was so nice and so sweet and she didn't deserve a man like him. It was only when Talia Head, acting CEO of Lex Corp turned up with her son claiming he was Bruce's son too did Selina realise she needed to leave. 

Like the coward she was she left a note in Bruce's bed, where she had spent so many nights. She had explained it had nothing to do with Damian's arrival, she could handle another kid in the house but he didn't know what she had done and if he had he wouldn't want to still be with her, he wouldn't want her around his kids.

He called and called leaving message after message that he loved her and nothing she could do would make him stop loving her. Some were more angry, yelling at her that she was a coward and if she was going to break up with him she could at least say it to his face. Then there were more apologetic ones asking her to just come home and talk to him. 

The camera outside the apartment she had used whilst she was with him showed he had shown up a few time and she asked her old neighbour to put him out of his misery and tell him she'd moved. After that the calls stopped, which made the Bruce-sized hole in Selina's chest open up even more.

She stepped up her game as Catwoman as a result, which drew the attention of Black Canary. Selina found it hilarious when the front page of the Gotham Gazette the next day was an article on Catwoman and Black Canary's epic cat fight and to it's right was an article about how Bruce Wayne and the mysterious Selina had broken up and Bruce Wayne had been seen at the gala with some blond, Dinah Lance, known in Gotham high-society as Oliver Queen's on-again-off-again girlfriend. Apparently they were off again because she had given the cameras quite a show when she kissed him. The hilarity of it all didn't stop her heart from hurting.

And then she heard a whisper. A whisper that someone was gunning for Bruce Wayne. And she immediately when to track him down.

She was too late. He had been shot in some Gotham back alley like his parents before him and Selina had been too late and she screamed and cried and only put herself back together when the police showed up. She told them what she knew, said she'd say that in a court of law if they didn't unmask her. Her MO was clear: steal from the rich, give to the poor and she was skilled enough not to use a gun and not to get things so incredibly wrong as to shoot Bruce Wayne so Commissioner Gordon believed her when she said it wasn't her and pretty much all of Gotham did as well.

The love of her life was dead and she could never make up for it. She showed up at the manor the next day as Selina Kyle and Dick Grayson had opened the door. They had stared at each other for a while until Damian came to the front hall, saw her, scowled and called Tim from where ever he had been previously.

Tim reacted the way she would if someone had done to her what she had to them, he yelled and screamed at her to leave, said she didn't get to just show up like this after she'd left him, said he'd been devastated when she'd left and how he had called so many times and she'd never answered and it was too little too late.  
_“I know God damnit I know! I'm too late and I'm sorry! And if I could take it all back I would! I messed up! I'm sorry I ever left.”_  
Some how the three of them ended up in a hug on the floor crying their eyes out but their shared grief of Bruce Wayne didn't atone her of her sins and she left the moment Tim had put himself back together which Damian seemed only too happy about.

She was surprised when someone from GCPD had tracked her down and given her an invitation to the funeral. She hadn't been surprised by the insensitive and yet too on the nose article The Gazette had written about what her attendance meant. Vick Vale didn't get enough credit, she might write for the gossip rags but she knew Gotham and she knew people and she was a good writer even if most of her stuff was dismissed as trash.

It was a reminder of what she would never have when her old title of Gotham's Princess was handed to Kori Anders.


End file.
